Hanachan
by Twy
Summary: Misa wants to play dress up,and now Light has to pretend to be a girl! YES!I did it!I made a lightxall the whammy/wammy boys!PHEAR! Warnings:Yoai,slight yuri,drunk off friendshipness,crossdressing,Mr.mom complex,a vacation,and more!
1. Chapter 1

Light stared at Misa like she crazy,just because L was asleep and he was chained to the closet door in Misa's room with video supervision did not mean she could do _that_!He was really beginning to hate Misa for convining L to allow Light to be chained to her closet door for the suposed couple's quality time.

"What?"He asked weakly,hoping he'd misheard.

"Misa wants to give Light-kun a make-over!"Light's eye twitched.

"HECK NO!"

"But Light-kun..."Misa pouted.

Light resisted,"No."Misa was forced to use her only other motive.

"Light-kun is chained in Misa's room,and Misa is going to give him a makeover!"She smirked before getting her supplies.

"What!No!You are not giving me a make-over!"

"Light-kun better hold still or else Misa will have to give him a lap dance."Light froze and sat still,threatening him with a make-over was one thing,but with sexual pleasure?He sat still like a good little kira, eh-hem,boy.With that Misa began.

The first thing she did was get him into the clothes,said clothes was Misa's favorite dress.It was black and stopped an inch before the knees,it had a bit of rufles poking out from underneath it.The dress's upper half was a simple tank top like cut with a white undershirt that sleeves ran down to his wrists with a black band just above his elbow,in a princess cut.

He was then forced into a pair of white stockings and mary janes.It was then that Misa moved on to his make up.

A bit of pink cherry lipstick with light powder to make him appear slightly paler,then a bit of mascara to bring out his eyes.

It was then that Light's torturer began to brush his hair back into a small ponytail that pulled his skin so much he could feel it.Misa stood and after looking at him for a moment she walked back to her closet and brought out a blond wig that was in a similar style to her own hair.

"This is Misa's old wig,when I was growing out my hair my old manager made Misa ware it."She positioned carefully on his head and smiled happily,"You look beautiful Light-kun!Or should I say chan?Lets play a game now!"

"DO I have to keep wairing this?"

Misa looked thoughtful,"Yes,Light-chan must,Misa wants to see if Ryuuzaki will reconize you."Light looke dutterly outraged.

"WHAT?!"

"Light-chan!Misa just wants to see!I promise to take it off,"Light looked relieved,"if Light-chans father can reconize him!"Misa giggled.

"MISA!YOU-"He was cut off by the door opening,Ryuuzaki walked in.

"Hello Misa-san."He looked around a moment,"Where is Light-kun?"His eyes suddenly landed on Light who was sitting in a femine way with his legs to the side,the sad part was that Misa had not instructed him to do so.

"Hi Ryuuzaki!"Misa said cheerily.

"Who is your friend Misa-san,and how did she get in here."Misa giggled.

"Try and guess Ryuuzaki!You can have three hints."Ryuuzaki carefully inspected the obviously unhappy Light.

"Hmm...a hint please?"

"She's not a girl!"Ryuuzaki looked slightly surprised.

"Are you sure Misa-san,'he' is very femine,'he' has a femina face shape and hips.Though 'he' has no breasts."

"Yes Ryuuzaki,you'll be so surprised at who he really is!Do you want another hint?"Ryuuzaki inspected Light closely,moving his face very close to Light's own,Light looked paralyzed and freaked out,as Ryuuzaki inspected him.

"Hmm...yes,please do Misa-san."

"His name is not read how its pronounced."

"Hmm..."Ryuuzaki tilted his head slightly,Light blushed furiously,which you could just barely see through the light powdering,he back up with his eyes closed.

"Why are you so close to my face!"He yelled,before covering his mouth in embarressment.Ryuuzaki caught sight of his chained wrist.

"Where is Light-kun Misa-san

"Figure out the game first!"Misa giggled.

"Tell me Misa-san,is he on the investigation team?"Misa nodded happily.Ryuuzaki considered this for a moment.

"Light-kun?"He asked,slightly shocked,"How did Misa manage to get him in this outfit?"He asked to cover his shock,it was easy to understand however,Light was acting diffrently then normal.

"Misa has her ways."She said slyly.

"Misa!You promised to take this stuff off now!"He yelled.

"Hmm...do the puppydogs and I might..."She said.

"I'm not-,"He sighed,realizing it was hopeless,"Fine."He looked up with the ultimate puppydog eyes,Ryuuzaki quickly looked away to stop himself from giving Light whatever he wanted.

"Now take the clothes off!"He yelled,ending his perfect puppy pout.

"No."

"You promised!"He whined.

"Misa said she might,plus our old deal still stands,only if your father can recognize you!"Light sighed,and Ryuuzaki had a sudden feeling,he didn't want Light to change into his normal clothes.With this realisation he decided that it was best to go through with Misa's plan.

"Light-kun should keep his promises."

"Light-_chan_."Misa agreed happily.

"Yes Light-chan,only kira would break a promise."Light looked between the two.

"Fine.But what if he doesn't recognize me,Ryuuzaki couldn't."

"Then Light-chan will wear it until somebody recognizes him or the end of the week."

"Yes,but we can't make it to easy on them,Light-chan will be Hana-chan,and Light-chan should be off on a trip to...Misa's sister's house!We can say that Misa and Light-chan went together to meet Misa's family.Misa can stay in the surveillance room with Mogi-san,and only Mogi-san will know!"Light looked horribly horribly pained.

"Come along Hana-chan,don't look so sad,you won't have to wear the handcuffs for a week."Light sighed.

"I-I guess."He stood as the handcuff was removed,the three headed to the surveillence room.

"Mogi-san!Guess who my friend is!"Misa yelled straight away.Mogi looked Light up and down very carefully.

"I am guessing that it is Light-kun."They looked shocked.

"Ho-how did Mogi-san know?"Misa asked.

"I am a good police officer,and can see through disguise very well,"They looked doubtful,"and I turned the audio on on Misa's room."

"Mogi-san!"Misa yelled unhappily.

"Sorry Misa-san,I couldn't resist."

"So we'll be seeing you two later?"Mogi and Misa nodded as an unhappy Light and Ryuuzaki walked to the main room.

Everyone stared at Light.

"Is that Misa-san?"Aizawa asked.

"No way!Misa-san has blue eyes!"Matsuda said.

"Matsuda-san is correct,this is Hana-chan,she will work on the case temporarily while Light-kun and Misa-san are at Misa's sisters house."

"Light left?"Yagami asked.

"Yes Yagami-san,he will be back before the Light's up.Also,Hana-chan is just Hana-chan's alias,if anyone can figure out 'her' real name...lets just say it will be worth it."Everyone's curiousty was peaked.

"Nice to meet you Hana-san,I am Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"Yagami."

"Ide."

"Pleased to meet you all."Light said unhappily.Ryuuzaki poked her.

"Give them a smile."He said happily,they stared at him,what was he up to?

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."Light sighed,then gave them a smile,it was a wonderful smile,the kind that would inspire an ant to build a city or a president to become a beggar.Ryuuzaki was a bit surprised himself,he'd just wante dto see,who knew that Light could be a master of such cute faces?

"Can we please work know?"Light said,dropping his smile,everyone but Ryuuzaki sighed a little in dissapointment.

"Yes,I supose we should Hana-chan."The workers went to their work and Ryuuzaki and Light sat down together.Suddenly Light had an idea,he would've gotten a scolding from Yagami if he had asked questions he wanted to ask,but know he could ask what he wished,and a simple little pout or smile would cure all doubt,as long as he didn't ask Ryuuzaki's name he should be fine.

"Ryuuzaki?"He asked,everyone jumped a bit,Ryuuzaki turned towards him.

"Yes Hana-chan?"

"I've always wondered,"He had a smirk on his face that told Ryuuzaki a game was about to begin," why do you sit like that?"

"It increases my reasoning ability."

"I wouldn't believe that if it bit Matsuda's ass."They stared at him in shock,such foul language!But Light knew what game he was playing,"Unless you can answer a riddle no one can solve,I know the answer though,lets see if your theory is true."

"What is this riddle?"

Light smirked,his eyes lowering into what could be described as a sultry look,Ryuuzaki shifted slightly and forced himself to think about dead puppies in hopes of stopping the tightening of his pants.

"How much,"He paused with a small gasp like moan,as if he was very turned on,he spoke in a seductive voice,"wood,could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"He lowered his shoulders and scooted closer to Ryuuzaki,in an seductive way,Ryuuzaki blushed furiously.

"uh-uhm..."Light's smirk grew.

"What's the matter Ryuuzaki?"He asked in a small whisper,everyone in the room was having a bit of a problem with their pants by then.Light scooted so close to Ryuuzaki that if he scooted a bit closer he could touch lips with him.

"Ha-Hana-chan..."He muttered,his eyes growing even larger as his blush grew.

"Can't you figure it out?"He pouted slightly,and Matsuda and Ide ran out of the room with bad nose bleeds.

"N-no..."Ryuuzaki stuttered out.Light jumped up in triumph.

"HA!I proved it!Your wierd way of sitting doesn't increase reasoning ability at all!"Ryuuzaki composed himself.

"Why did Hana-chan feel the need to disprove this?"Light stopped his happy dance and stared at him for a moment.

"I really don't know..."He shrugged it off,"I guess I acted on an impulse,haven't done that in a while."He said that last part a little to himself.

"Hana-chan is acting wierd."

"Or perhaps Ryuuzaki is precepting me diffrently?"

"What does Hana-chan mean?"Light thought a moment.

"Can I have apple juice Ryuuzaki?"He asked,bouncing up and down slightly,his wig's ponytails bouncing up and down.

"Of course Hana-chan."Ryuuzaki pressed a button on his laptop and a familair old english W appeared,"Watari can you please bring some apple juice?"With in a few moments the elderly man brang in a box of apple juice cartons,he opened it carefully and pass out apple juice among the investigation team.

"Thank you!"Light said happily as pulled the straw off,it was then he came to a problem,how could he open the straw up without putting his carton down,because that would take quite too long.He decided the best idea was to chew it open carefully,even if it would ruin his teeth,for he wouldn't admit defeat to the evil apple juice carton.After quite a bit of gnawing he finally mnaged to get his teeth around the tip,then ever so carefully,as in with a hard backwards pull,he pulled the straw out,and in the process propelled himself back and onto to the floor.

"Hana-chan,are you okay?"Ryuuzaki asked.Light's right leg rested on the chair,the rest of his body was spread eagle on the floor.He pulled himself back up using the chair.

"Straws hate me."He said simply.

"Hana-chan,straws cannot hate people."

"-unless they are from hell.I have obviously found a straw that was posessed by a demon spirit,we should have our straws purified from now on."He said,dead on serious.

"Hana-chan I believe that you haven't been getting enough sleep,it is 10 O'clock but I will allow everyone to rest early tonight as I am worried about Hana-chan."Everyone hurried out,least Ryuuzaki change his mind.Light glared at Ryuuzaki.

"What the fuck was that!"He asked loudly.

"What does Hana-chan mean?"

"You blamed me for taking off from the Kira case!You know what Ryuuzaki!I don't feel like talking right now."Light turned his head and looked away unhappily,this stayed that way for awhile,until Light's hand randomly shot out and grabbed his apple juice,he sipped it unhappily.

"Come on Light-chan,lets go to bed."Light stood unhappily and followed.He unbuckled the mary janes but left the wig before cuddling into the bed,hoping for a good night's sleep.Sleep did not come easily,turning he noticed that Ryuuzaki was asleep as well,having taken his medication for once in his life.Light sighed and got an idea,he walked over to the computer and went to youtube.Soon the calming lyrics of Gomenasai filled the room,feeling drowsy already he snuggled into the bed sheets,a breeze went through the room,and without even think he turned over and without even thinking about it he threw an arm around Ryuuzaki,even in a half-dazed state he wondered slightly how Ryuuzaki could be so warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuuzaki woke up feeling wonderfully warm,he snuggled into the warmth only to hear a loud shreak,"RYUUZAKI! Get off the bed right now!"Misa yelled.

"Huh?"He lazily opened his eyes and stood,turning around he noticed the Light was frowning and his arm was positioned in such way that...Ryuuzaki's eyes widened slightly.

"Misa comes in here to prepare Light-chan for the day and she finds you two...CUDDLING!"She shreaked.

"Misa-san,please calm down,it is cold in the roo-"He cut himself off,"That's odd,why would it be cold in here?"He walked towards the windows and noticed that it was open,inspecting he noticed that it had been forced open.He pulled out his cell phone and dialed an all too familar number.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Watari,I'm afraid that someone has broken in."

"I'll be there right away."

":Misa,you better head back to the surveillance room,I'll send Light-chan up when he wakes."

"Fine.But I'm expecting an explanation later."

"Of course."She left,and just in the nick of time for the entire investigation team arrived,Yagami and Aizawa headed over to the window straight away,Ida and Matsuda noticed something else important,to them at least.

"Hey!Why is Hana-san in your bed Ryuuzaki!"Choosing to ignore the two they more reliable team members began to inspect the window.

"I'm guessing this window was opened at around...6.whoever broke in is probally still here as well."Yagami said.

"Yes,but who or where is the person and why did Mogi-san fail to tell us that whoever he or she is broke in?"

"Perhaps he was distracted by something else,he is only required to watch Light-san and Misa-san."AIzawa added.

"Yes,that does make since,but for know we must find this mystery assilant and arrest them."Just then Light cose to wake up.When one wakes up they would prefer to be greeted by something nice,like white ceiling or bright unbearble sun,or even the pattern of their blanket or pillow,what one does not enjoy waking up to is two ugly men drooling all over you.

"AAAAAH!"

"Hana-chan is very high-pitched today."Ryuuzaki observed.

"Ryuuzaki!"He whined before noticing everyone,"What's going on?Is something wrong?"

"Somebody has broken in,and you need to head to the surveillence room."

"Gee,I'm not sure which is worse,Misa-san or the person who broke in and could attack us at any moment."Was what Light wished he could say,he didn't of course because it would've been so unbelievably corny,instead he stood and headed up to the surveillance room,where Misa attacked him.

"Why were you and Ryuuzaki cuddling?!"She yelled.

"Me and Ryuuzaki were cuddling?Eeew."He said,Ryuuzaki was a step down from Misa if anything.

"Misa knows!Anyway,time for dress up!Today Misa will let you pick the dress!"She led him to a pile of dresses and after skimming through them a bit he choose a black corset-like dress with a giant skirt of pink frills poking out where the string loosened.

It was a bit shorter then the one before,but it was so think it looked like his legs branched out from the skirt.His wig was repositioned and make-up redone,Misa even helped him slip on his mary janes.

"Have fun finding the person who broke in,Mogi-san and Misa will keep a sharp eye out!"Light nodded and walked back to where they were investigating,instead of announcing his precense he decided to test how well they could sense a change in their patterns.He slid in easily and waited,nothing happened,not even Ryuuzaki noticed him.They were pretty quite with looking around the room,and suddenly Light had an act it out before you think it idea.

"BOO!"Everyone,even Light himself,jumped,Light giggled at his own fear while veryone stared at him.

"W-when did you get in here?"Matsuda stuttered out.

"A few minutes ago."He said shrugging slightly.

"This not acceptable!"Yagami yelled.

"I quite agree Yagami-san,if Hana-chan can so easily sneak into our numbers and surprise us then who knows how easily the assailant snuck in."Everyone else nodded,"Perhaps we are becoming less aware to our surroundings because of having the same scenary for so long.Perhaps a day off is in order."

"Ryuuzaki!"Yagami said quickly,"Are you sure we can afford to do so?"

"Yes,I think it is possible,what do you think Hana-chan?"Light blinked slightly.

"I think that it's a good idea,it might stimulate us a bit more,staring at computer screens and constantly putting ourselves to the max is probally not a good idea."Ryuuzaki nodded.

"All of you have the next 2 days off,including you Mogi-san,please keep your belts in case of an emergency and please stay near big crowds or as far away from them as possible."They all nodded.Soon the room was empty except for Ryuuzaki and Light.

"Why is Ha-Light-chan still here?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to come with me to a movie."ryuuzaki turned and stared at Light,his usual wide-eyed self.

"Is Light-chan asking me on a date?"

"N-no!"Light stuttered out,his face turning pink in embaressment,maybe Ryuuzaki wasn't so much of a step down from Misa,"Just a day with a friend."

"I would gladly come with Light-chan,but I was wandering if we could possibly do that in London so that some friends of mine may also attend."

"Uh-uh...sure."Light looked a bit dissapointed but covered it easily.

"Good,the plane leaves in an hour."

"W-what?!Ryuuzaki you sceeming fiend!You planned this!"

"Perhaps,but its all in good intentions,we have been needing a break."

"I guess,do I have to go outside in this?"

"Yes.Light-chan looks good in it anyway."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"But if it makes Light-chan feel better I'll call him Hana-chan outside."

"But only girl's boyfriends call girl's chan!"

"It will stop boys from flirting with you."

"Fine,let's go then."

"We better get Misa as well.We will need her to do your make up."The two headed up the surveillance room where Misa was waiting with her bags packed.

"I'm ready to go,I even packed an extra dress for Light-chan."

"Remember to call him Hana-chan outside."

"I know Ryuuzaki!"The trio headed outside and got into a rolls-royce,"Oooh!Ryuuzaki is so lucky!The company will only buy Misa a Volvo!"After dealing with Misa's inane chatter through the car and on the plane they finally arrived at a small place called Whammy's place.

"Wait in the car for a moment,I will return with some of my friends."Light and Misa nodded.Ryuuzaki headed in and was stared at by the three orphans in the room for a whole 2.5 minutes without any of them blinking.

"I am L."He said once he got bored of being stared at,none of them even blinked at this either.

"Oh,hello L I didn't expect you so soon."Roger said as he entered the room.

"Roger,are you telling me that's L?"Mello asked/yelled.

"Yes,appearances are often decieving Mello."

"These are the children?"He asked.

"Yes,the blond is Mello,the one in all white is Near,and the one who is smoking-"Roger stopped and pulled the ciggarette from Matt's mouth,"is Matt."

"Pleased to meet you all."

"Why are you speaking in Japanese?"Near asked suddenly.

"My latest case has taken place largly in Japan,my team all but one person on my team speak only Japanese."

"Oh."Silence.

"Roger said you brought some friends,are they from your team?"Mello asked suddenly.

"Only 1 of them,I'll introduce you to them in the car,come along."The three followed Ryuuzaki out to his car,when suddenly he stopped,causing Matt who was right behind him and hadn't been paying attention to fall over,which knocked over Mello,which in turn knocked over Near,"I forgot to mention that in public you should call me Ryuuzaki instead of L."

Grumbling unhappily they all stood and headed to the car uninterrupted.They all climbed in.

"This is Misa-san and this is Hana-chan."they all stared at Light.

"I think I'm in love."Mello said in english,Light promptly slapped him.

"Ryuuzaki I thought you said all but 1 could only speak Japanese on your team!"He whined holding his cheek.

"Yes,Hana is the one who can understand both english and Japanese."

"Why what did that creepy boy say?"Misa said,in Japanese.Light whispered it into her ear and she slapped Mello as well.

"I can understand Hana-chan,but why you?!"

"Because I think your creepy,and Hana-chan's mine!"Misa said.

"Misa should relax more,the boys will think you like girls instead of boys."Misa smiled in a kawai way,but unlike Light's.

"Misa likes both!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here."Ryuuzaki said after a rather uncomfortable silence after Misa's announcement.

"Where are we?"Light said in english so everyone could understand,except Misa.

"An arcade."He paused to pass out cards out among them all,"These all are connected to my personnal account,please use them to buy coins."They all got out of the car,happily.

"Whoot!"Matt yelled.

"We can go do anything we like but at 3 O' clock please be at the pizza place next door so that we can all eat lunch together."

"Okay."They all nodded and headed to the arcade.Light decided to avoid Misa and headed towards the instant prize games,there were several but he decided to go with an intresting one with a hook,he'd never played at an arcade to be for sure,video games of course,but most of his time was devoted to studying.He read the instructions and moved the handle carefully,he pushed the red button and his eyes lit up as the hook closed around the very cute teddy bear,however when the hook moved up the bear was dropped.Light looked like he was about to cry when a young boy came up.

"Hi,I'm Nathan,let me give you a hand with that,it's a pretty hard game."With no chance to protest the young boy,Nathan put in a coin and within moments of careful calculating he picked the bear up and dropped it into the slot.Picking up the teddy bear he handed it to Light.

"No,you won it,you should have it."Light said,Nathan blushed.

"N-no.I don't need it anyway,besides,you look so cute with it!"With that he ran off shyly.Within moments several other boys had run up and gifted Light with presents,after 10 minutes he had;

3 blue teddy bears

1 regular teddy bear

4 pink teddy bears

2 necklaces

5 bouncy balls

7 fake gold coins

2 watches

1 locket

He sighed and decided to ask up at the front if they had a bag to put all his stuff in.After a bit of a hassle from the 19 year old who kept telling him to wait his turn he got the bag and was allowed to go off.He decided to avoid the instant prize section and headed over to simple ticket games,skee ball looked to be fun.He pulled out a ball and threw it hard,so hard it came straight back to him.He threw it again and got it into the 20,he smiled and threw it again,this time only getting it into the 10,when he ran out of balls he had a total of 70 points.1 ticket came out,angrily Light ripped it out.

"What a rip off."He muttered and shoved the ticket into his bag.He headed over to what appeared to be a red ride.He stood in the rather long line and watched as the machine went into a series of flips and spins.When Light's turn came he walked in and placed his bag next to the white bucket.

"Any single riders?"The bald guy running the ride asked.Near,who had just gotten into the line raised his hand,"come up here!"Near walked up and set his own slightly smaller bag down.The two buckled up and listened impatiently as the guy went through the rules.The hood shut easily and Light watched with vivid anticipation for it to start,as the ride went into its first loop he was struck with fear,as was the boy next to him as well.

"Itsonlyaride.Itsonlyaride."Near muttered with his eyes shut tight.as they zoomed down the forst hill Light burst out laughing with exhilaration while Near's voice raised,"ITSONLYARIDE!"As they ascended the second hill Light decided that Near needed to see it,so just as they tipped over it he kissed Near on the cheek,causing his eyes to go wide in shock,as they descended both laughed uproariously.

"You know Near-"They went upside down and his hands went to his head to keep the wig on before they flipped over,"Your pretty awesome!"For some reason he sounded drunk.

"So are you Hana!"As did Near.Soon they two were laughing again,when the ride ended the two got out laughing happily and grabbed their bags.

"HEY!Wanna try Laser tag?"

"What are we waiting for!"The two headed to the laser tag arena and dropped their bags by the gate before waiting in line.Finally they came up and slid the vests on.They walked in and soon were running around giggling as they tried (and failed) to sneak up on people,in the end they only managed to shoot each other and the strange boy who had won the bear for Light.Grabbing the papers they compared scores.

"I got 450."

"I got 452!"Light said happily.

"Don't let Mello know you beat me,he'll eat you!"Near giggled out in a mockwhisper.

"Why would Mello eat me?"

"Cause Hana-chan smells like chocolate!"

"Really?"Light asked surprised,"I wonder if I tast like it too?Will you tell me?"

"what do-"Near was cut off by Light capturing his mouth.When he finally stopped Near was left dazed and confused,Light giggled.

"So do I tast like chocolate?"He asked,Near thought for a moment.

"No,you taste like potato chips."

"Oh,that's good to know,just in case."

"What time is it?"Near asked.

"It's...2:57.We better hurry next door!"

"Yay!Pizza!"

"To the Pizza cave!"The two ran off and talked on their way there,by the time they arrived they were laughing their heads off.

They easily found where everyone else was sitting.

"You know Ryuuzaki."Light slung an arm over Near's shoulder and he returned the favor,"Near is just like...soooo awesome!"

"That is nice Hana-chan,but may I aks where you got the beer?"

"Huh?"Near said confusedly.

"You two are acting drunk."

"Ryuuzaki we are..."Light paused and Near joined in for the last words,"DRUNK OFF FRIENDSHIP!"

Mello twitched,"You've corrupted him!Near was the perfect rival and now he's...A BUM!"Mello yelled,suddenly without even thinking Light landed a kiss on Mello.

"Does that make you feel better,your both equal!For I have kissed you both!"He declared,Mello stared at him for a moment stared some more.

"Matts not equal,he didn't get a kiss!"Mello yelled.Light hmphed and before the gamer could look up from his game he captured his lips.When he stopped Matt was paler then Ryuuzaki.

"You didn't kiss Ryuuzaki."Near said.

"Fine."With a hmph he grabbed a surprised Ryuuzaki's shirt and dragged him forward before landing a kiss straight on his lips.

"What about Misa?"Misa yelled.Light gave her a kiss,shorter than the others,not that Misa noticed much.Finally the group ordered their pizza and left the pizza parlor.

"It's nearly four,let's go see a movie before we head to the hotel room."Ryuuzaki said as they climbed into the limo.

"What movie?"Mello asked.

"Misa wants to see don't mess with the Zohan!"

"As do I."Ryuuzaki said.

"I want to see the Panda movie."Light said,and his three cohorts agreed.

"Then Hana,Mello,Matt,and Near should go see the panda movie while Misa and I watch don't mess with the Zohan."They all nodded.After waiting in line Light's group filed in and got in line for snacks.Mello got double chocolate ice cream.Matt got muddy bears,Near got some cookie dough ice cream,and Light got some popcorn with kettle corn flavoring and a large soda.They sat down at the top with Mello on Light's left,Near at his right,and Matt sitting in front of him instead of a seat.

Soon the movie started and it was getting kind of boring to the younger kids.Mello and Near moved the cupholders up when Light picked up his soda and leaned on to his shoulders,Matt simply leaned back into Light's ruffly skirt.

When it ended Light found some difficulty,Matt had fallen asleep,the half-filled box of muddy bears still in his hand.Near had followed his example and fallen into his lap,Mello was only semi-concious,two ice cream cups in his lap after stealing Near's."Mello."Light whispered so he wouldn't wake the two other boys.

"Yeah Hana?"

"Can you get Matt?"

Slightly dazed Mello nodded and picked up the red head gamer.Light carefully stood and picked up Near,together the two awake boys made their way out and met up with Misa and Ryuuzaki who had just came from their own theater.Shushing them carefully the two made their way to the car Ryuuzaki had called for them.They pulled into the hotel and Ryuuzaki directed Light to Ryuuzaki,Mello,Matt,and Near's room.Light would have to share a room with Misa.Light gently laid Near in a bed and tucked him with a small kiss.

He took Matt from the half-dazed chocoholic and tucked him in,taking off his goggles and gave him a kiss.He then picked up Mello and laid him down to bed with a small kiss.Then he turned to one suposedly insomnic detective with a glare.

"Your taking your medicine tonight."He said simply.

"I had no plans to do otherwise."Light waited while Ryuuzaki took his pills,then without a thought he picked him up with ease which surprised Ryuuzaki a bit,and tucked him in with a small kiss.Then he walked out and to his own room with Misa,who was already asleep.He climbed into the other king sized bed and just as he was about to fall asleep he felt something crawl into the bed beside him.He turned slightly to see Near.

"I had a nightmare."He muttered childishly.He was soon joined by Mello and Matt.

"Okay,anyone else going to join me tonight?"Ryuuzaki shuffled in,sighing he scooted over and allowed him into the bed.cuddling up they all fell asleep quite easily,"I just hope Misa doesn't get to mad..."Light muttered as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"LI-HANA!"Was what Light woke up to,the others managed to amazingly sleep through it,"First I find you cuddling with Ryuuzaki now Mello,Matt,Near,and Ryuuzaki!Hana-chan is Misa's girlfriend!She should only cuddle with Misa!"With a sigh Light climbed out of bed and did the only thing that would calm Misa in such a state,he kissed her.When he stopped she had little hearts in her eyes.

"Can we start on my make-up now?Besides they were only there because they all had nightmares.We're just friends Misa."

"Fine but,why did Hana-chan kiss them all?"Misa asked as she added a quick layer of cherry lipgloss.

"I kissed you to didn't I?"

"Kisses should be special Hana-chan,only between people in relationships."

"Being friends with someone is a relationship.Besides I only get to spend the day with them,I'm always with you."

"OH!Hana-chan is so sweet to Misa!"Misa hugged Light for a moment before returning to powdering his face.For the days outfit Misa had chosen a very simple maid outfit with head dress.

"Do I have to wear _this_ Misa,I look like a maid!"

"Misa thinks Hana-chan looks adorable,plus thats how your supose to look."

"What idiot wants to dress like a maid?"

"Idiots who want to look as adorable as Hana-chan,now come on and help Misa get the other up!"Misa commanded,Light sighed before grabbing Matt and doing what his father use to do to get him wide awake,he turned to Misa's bed and dropped Matt onto it ruffly,Matt woke up screaming.

"Good,your awake Matt!"Light flashed him a smile so there wouldn't be any hard feelings,"Why don't you go ahead and get dressed whil I wake up Near?"

"Okay,but can we do Mello together?"He asked.

"Sure."Light grabbed Near and repeated his actions.When Near went to get dressed Matt rushed back,he picked up Mello and Light picked him up,then without much ado Matt let go,Mello screamed loudly as he impacted.He kept his eyes closed.

"I'm dead.I'm dead.I'm dead.I'm dead."He muttered.Matt poked him.

"Mello your not dead."

"For your sake you better hope I am Matt,cause I am about to KILL YOU!"A high speed chase broke out across the room,until Near walked in and slammed the door straight into Matt's poor face.When they'd all woken up and gotten dressed they climbed into the car.

"So where are we going today Ryuuzaki?"Light asked.

"We're going to the racing track for a few races before we have to drop off Mello,Matt,and Near."They all nodded sadly.

The racing track was a simple two mile 8 loop.Soon they took off,and found out why Ryuuzaki was not allowd to drive,ever.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"He yelled as he crashed into Misa's car,forcing her to pull over,he crashed and yelled obcentities,but Light had a trick up his sleeve.As Ryuuzaki was about to crash into him he turned slightly blew him a kiss.

"Ryuuzaki is such a good driver!"He lied.Ryuuzaki was left dumbstruck,allowing Light to take the lead and finish first.

After a few more tracks which Light won easily they headed to the orphanage.Light gave each of the boys a kiss.

"Bye Hana-chan."They said sadly.Then they headed to the airport and flew back to the headquarters.Ryuuzaki stayed up with the computer and Light fell asleep.The next morning Ryuuzaki woke him up.

"Light-chan...Light-chan."

"What is it Ryuuzaki?"

"Misa and I talked,because you were so good during our vacation we're going to allow you to dress normally,but only if you tell the rest of the invstigation team that you were Hana-chan."Light smiled happily.

"Sounds great Ryuuzaki!"He said,within moments he was stripped down and in his normal clothes.As he was heading out the door Ryuuzaki noticed something.

"Shouldn't Light-kun take off his wig and make-up."Light walked over and washed his face and pulled off his wig.Together the two headed to the fron where the team was.

"Everyone,Light-kun is back and he has an announcement."Light covered his blush easily,he was back in the game.

"I was Hana-chan."He said simply before sitting at his computer,ignoring the gasps and guffaws.Ryuuzaki decided to be nice and filled the other teams members in on the deal and such.By the end of the week everyone forgot about Hana-chan,but far away she was always in the minds of three little boys.

Near crawled into bed hugging the small doll he'd made,it slightly resembled Hana-chan,but in a more chibi-cute way.He hugged the doll close to him,"Good night Hana-chan."He muttered before giving the doll a kiss and falling asleep.

Next door Matt and Mello fell asleep on pillows with Hana's likeness sewn into them,each kissed the pillow before falling asleep.Every morning Matt climbed out of bed and picked Mello up,only to drop him again in order to wake the blond up before he went next door and repeated the action with Near.The three were rivals in sort,different in so many ways,yet one thing held them together,the love for Hana-chan.


End file.
